


Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The hospital was sterile and reeked of inevitability.





	Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

The hospital was sterile and reeked of inevitability. Richard, or ‘Dick’ as he was more commonly known, stood over the bed of his husband, Alex, holding his hand as if it were the only tether to reality, the sound of Alex’s life support piercing through his thoughts. The chemotherapy had drained Alex of his colour and stolen his fluffy dark hair. Now it had even taken his body, leaving behind a paper doll with Alex’s features. Not that Dick shared that with Alex. He’d suffered enough. 

“It looks like this is it.” Alex croaked, smiling weakly. 

“No, it isn’t.” Dick insisted, shaking his head. He glanced away for a second, fighting back the tears that threated to burst forth.

“Neither of us are getting a choice in the matter.” Alex reminded him gently.

“But I’m not ready to say goodbye.” Dick argued. A single tear dripped down his face and he hurriedly wiped it away. 

“Nobody ever is. But we learn how to get past that. You will to. You and Amanda.”

“I love you.” Dick whimpered. 

“I love you too.” Alex sighed, before glancing away just as the heart-monitor flat lined and the rest of the world fell silent.


End file.
